Twisted
by Larania Drake
Summary: What would have happend if two characters had changed places in the past? What would have happened, if someone had made a different choice? THis is a Vegeta/Chichi fic, but there is no adultry here!


Twisted

Twisted

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, not me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction.

The warrior smiled softly, looking at his sleeping wife.

Her dark hair was in delightful tangles, the result of his hands being unable to keep to themselves.

ChiChi was beautiful, a warrior like himself, strong… The best suited to him on the planet. So suited to him, that he could feel her thoughts echoing in the halls of his mind even now, in her dreams.

He blushed as he saw the path her dreams were taking.

He frowned, briefly, wondering what had woken him… Then his sharp ears caught the soft whimpers of their son, Gohan. Getting up, dressed only in his gi pants, he looked in on the four year old. 

The child's tail was wrapped firmly around the headboard, his blankets kicked to the floor, his head turned towards the foot of the bed. 

He walked silently in, picking up the covers and laying them back on the little boy. The warrior couldn't help but smile, as he took in Gohan's features. His black hair, while wild, was far silkier than his father's coarse locks, growing long, and his parents hadn't the heart to cut it. His features were strikingly like his father's, but far more gentle.

Memory stirred, ones that troubled him in years…

"Goku?" said a voice, and he turned to see his wife standing in the hall, in the large shirt she wore to bed.

"I thought I heard Gohan having a nightmare," he murmured, going to kiss her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. 

"Come to bed, love," she said, taking his hand. He willing followed her back, but even after he had fallen back into the comforting sheets, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering back down well worn memories…

His son; he had named him after his adopted grandfather, the man who had taken him in and shown him the true path of a warrior. His son was named now after a far worthier person than he would have been on Goku's home world.

The first to be named something other than Vegeta…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flashback-_

_// The boy who would later be known as Goku held tightly onto the hand of his mother, following her up to the launching pads of the many space ships that came in and out of the Royal Palace._

_When they arrived, Goku's skin crawled, looking at the pale skinned being in front of him, flanked by an aqua alien, and a big pink fat thing._

_"Here he is, Furiza-sama," hissed his tall, strong father, not looking at him. Goku hid his trembling at that name. Furiza was a name used to frighten children into obedience, and he had been told what was going to happen to him. It terrified him, but no amount of tantrums had helped._

_Kind hands picked him up, and he looked into his mother's face, as she placed him in the pod, to go to Furiza's for training._

_He couldn't stop the tears as the pod shut, seeing his mother's proud face one last time…//_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku sat up, sighing at memory.

Morning had arrived… He must have slept at some point…

He smiled, smelling his wife's cooking. Damn, could that woman _cook!_

Leaping from his bed, he got dressed hurriedly, picking up his weighted boots to put on when he got outside.

He was looking forward to today; he was taking his family to the Kame house for a reunion- it would be great to see all his old friends.

"Goku?" called ChiChi, and he turned, seeing her.

"I can't find Gohan, we have to be at the Kame house after breakfast, you mind looking for him?"

Goku smiled, and nodded, trotting out of the house. 

"Kinto'un!" he yelled, and the golden cloud came to him. For a moment, he looked at it, thinking about what his father would have said about the little cloud. Then he shook his head. His father would have given him to the worst monster in the universe. He didn't know what twist of luck, fate, or whim of the gods had sent him to earth, but he was thankful.

Breathing deep, he looked around, having caught Gohan's scent.

After that, it only took him a few minutes to locate his son, who was holding on for dear life to a branch…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breakfast in the Son household went as usual, being hearty, delicious, and rushed.

Even more so this morning, when Goku and his family had to get somewhere.

ChiChi pulled Gohan into her lap, and her short husband did the same with her, and they sat comfortably together on kinto'un.

Goku smiled, as he cuddled his wife and child. Today was wonderful- what could go wrong?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What… the… hell?" hissed Daimao Piccolo, who had been in the desert, training.

His ki senses had been flooded with a power that had made even his evil skin crawl.

A huge being settled to the ground before him, looking like something out of this ridiculous barbarian movies that the humans were so fond of, but wearing some high tech equipment.

"You," said the man with the long, wild hair, "are not the power that I sensed, but you are close…"

"What are you talking about?" shouted Piccolo, getting into a fighting stance. "Tell me who you are, and why you look like Goku!"

"Who?" said the man, and shrugged. "He must be the other power I picked."

"What are you doing here?" Piccolo snarled, grabbing the other man's shoulder.

He was thrown, but recovered.

"You- I didn't want to fight, but here you go-" and Piccolo threw a blast at him.

"That almost itched," said the huge man, starting his own attack, while Piccolo gaped in shock.

The dark haired warrior raised his own hand to start an attack, when he picked up another power lever- not as strong as himself, of course…

He took off, leaving the cursing Piccolo behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Goku smiled, sensing his friend's ki, and looked down. He could make out the shapes of Bulma, Krillen, and Master Roshi.

His grin grew to split his face as he saw them, and waved cheerfully, jumping with ChiChi and Gohan, and dropping to the ground in front of them. He was so happy to see them, that he left ChiChi holding Gohan in midair.

ChiChi just laughed, seeing her husband so happy. There was a dark edge to his nature at times, but when he was like this, he was a buoyant little boy again.

She easily floated down behind him, carrying their son, who was looking at everyone and everything with wonder. Memories of her own flooded her, of being sent to train with the funny boy with the tail. There, she met Krillien, Bulma and Master Roshi.

The crowd grew quiet as they saw the child in her arms…

Krillen pointed, his hand shaking some,. "Hey, you- you two babysitting, or something?"

"Nope," said Goku proudly, walking over to ChiChi and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"This is our son, Gohan."

Chichi put him on the ground gently, and he stared at the new people for a few moments. Then he bowed, nervously, and mumbled, "hello".

They bowed in response, seeing that the boy was obviously shy.

Bulma immediately started gushing over the boy- he was adorable….

"You named him after your grandfather?" Roshi asked, looking at Gohan fondly. Then tbey both noticed-

"He has a TAIL!" they exclaimed, looking at Goku, who just smiled.

"He's never seen the moon- don't worry about it. I might not have mine anymore, but I remember…" they all shivered, remembering the monster he had become when he had glanced at the moon.

"Did you ever find out why you did that?" asked Krillen, looking up from talking to Gohan. That kid was smart.

Goku shook his head. "I still don't- other than knowing it had something to do with my tail. If I ever really knew, I have forgotten." He sighed then. It was frustrating, not understanding something so strange about himself- but he was telling the truth. When he had been training with Kami, it had been removed permanently, because he didn't want to endanger people anymore, but he still missed it.
    
    The dragon ball on Gohan's hat drew a few comments, but the day was going fine- when it seemed like a cloud went over the sun, casting everything in shade.
    
    The atavistic chill that went through Goku made him look up, sensing the approaching evil. It was familiar…
    
    His eyes went huge, as he saw the figure.
    
    It landed in front of him.
    
    "So, you must be Goku, the one that the green man was talking about."
    
    Goku stared. It was a person he had not seen since he had been put, sobbing, into a space pod.
    
    A saiya-jin.
    
    Krillen, Chichi and Goku had gotten into fighting stances when they had seen the big haired man swoop down, but then Goku straightened.
    
    "Yes, but," he said quite calmly, though he wanted to shake.
    
    "My name also Vegeta no Ouji."
    
     
    
    To be continued.
    
     
    
     
    
     

__

__


End file.
